babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey McGill
Anastasia Elizabeth "Stacey" McGill (born on April 3) is the treasurer of The Baby Sitter's Club. Stacey is in charge of the manila envelope that holds the club's money. Stacey collects dues and keeps track of how much money everyone makes and records it in her section of The Record Book. Stacey was born on April 3rd in New York City at 2:22AM. It is not known which hospital she was born at. Stacey is thirteen years old and is in the eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School. Stacey made her first appearance in Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea. Family Stacey's parents are Edward McGill and Maureen Spencer. Stacey has no brothers or sisters, as her parents suffered secondary intfertility (meaning they couldn't have any more children). Stacey and her family first moved to Stoneybrook, Connecticut the summer before seventh grade. Previously, she had lived her whole life in New York City. She and her family moved to Stoneybrook so Stacey could get a fresh start after being diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes and missing a lot of school and falling out with her friends (including best friend Laine Cummings) in the process. Unfortunately, in the eighth grade (after a year of living in Stoneybrook), Stacey's father gets transfered back to New York and the family has to pack their bags and return to New York. The move back to New York happened in Book #13 Goodbye Stacey Goodbye. But shortly after moving back to New York (less than a year later), Stacey's parents start arguing over Mr. McGill's workaholic ways and Mrs. McGill's shopping addiction and they get a divorce. Stacey's mother wants to return to Stoneybrook but Mr. McGill has to stay in New York because of his job, and Stacey had to choose which one she wanted to live with. Stacey chooses to go back to Stoneybrook with her mother, but visits her father in New York regularly. Stacey came back to Stoneybrook in Book #28 Welcome Back Stacey. Personality Stacey loves boys and clothes. Stacey is exciting and glamorous, just like New York City. Stacey is sophisticated. ﻿ Her current best friend is Claudia Kishi, partly because they are both very into boys and clothes; Stacey has a very sophisticated style. She's sophisticated and loves wearing flashy clothes and odd jewelry and doing different things with her hair, which is blonde and fabulous-looking. Stacey is slim with blond hair which she sometimes perms and big, blue eyes. Her favourite subject in school is math, which she is very good at. This ability is the reason she is the club treasurer. Stacey's favourite sitting charge is Charlotte Johanssen. They call each other 'almost sisters'. Charlotte used to be shy and had no friends but Stacey helped her out of her shell. Charlotte missed Stacey a lot when she was in New York City in books #14 - #28. Stacey is close with Charlotte's mother, Dr Johanssen. She often asks how Stacey's diabetes is doing even though she's not her doctor because she cares about her. Stacey often goes to her with her problems, such as in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey. Stacey used to live on Faucett Avenue when she was living in Stoneybrook the first time but Stacey and her mother couldn't get their old house because Jessi Ramsey, the girl who joined the Baby Sitters Club along with Mallory Pike after Stacey left, moved into it! Stacey doesn't have any brothers or sisters or pets. Stacey had a huge crush on Sam Thomas, Kristy Thomas's older brother, early on in the series. He liked her back, too, but nothing much came of it. In Super Special #8 Baby Sitters At Shadow Lake, they had a very romantic moment in the end and there was a lot of interaction between the two. Stacey quit the Baby Sitters Club in Book #83 Stacey Vs. The BSC but later came back. Stacey was on the cheerleading squad for awhile. Stacey's best New York City friend is Laine Cummings. When Stacey was in New York City, she went to a private school. She didn't have to wear a uniform. Stacey has taken the subway and taxi cabs by herself. She took the subway to school. Laine Cummings and Stacey had a big fight for all of sixth grade. They finally made up in Book #3 The Truth About Stacey. Not everyone at Stoneybrook Middle School knows about Stacey's diabetes but everyone in the BSC knows. Stacey loves shopping and can't stand seeing anyone throw up. Stacey learned to surf in Super Special #5 California Girls! and was in a car accident. Stacey had her first kiss in Book #8 Boy Crazy Stacey and it was with Toby in Sea City. Stacey sneaked SunLite in her suitcase while packing for Sea City in Book #8 Boy Crazy Stacey. Stacey fainted a couple of times at her old school in New York City because of her diabetes (before she knew she had it). Stacey is cool, intelligent, pretty, and grown-up. Claudia painted a portrait of Stacey in Book #83 Stacey Vs. The BSC and called it Anastasia Fantasia. Stacey loves the movie Mary Poppins and says she watches it at least once a week. In fact, in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day, she went to see it in theatres with her charges. And she also said when she was at a BSC sleepover in Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House that she wanted to watch Mary Poppins. (Claudia said she wanted to watch Star Wars, Kristy said Ghost Busters, Mary Anne said Sixteen Candles, and Dawn Schafer said her favourite, The Parent Trap.) Stacey loves pigs. Stacey can do a good Porky Pig voice, as revealed in Book #10 Logan Likes Mary Anne. Stacey befriended a new girl at school named Alison Ritz while she was in New York and Laine Cummings was jealous. Stacey has a phone in her bedroom, but not a personal and private line like Claudia's. After Stacey moved back to NYC in Book #13 Goodbye Stacey Goodbye, she called herself the New York branch of The Baby Sitters Club. Stacey never wants her friends to see her give herself injections. Stacey's friends think she always brags about how she's from New York City. Stacey practiced on oranges when she was learning to give herself injections. Stacey went to Parker Academy in New York City.